


'My dear'

by strawberryshortcakewithcream



Series: Jedtavius one shots [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Falling In Love, Gay, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confession, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryshortcakewithcream/pseuds/strawberryshortcakewithcream
Summary: I'm not really one for shipping but this one really scratches an itch!I just really like their dynamic I guess.I'm not sure if this is going to be a one time thing or if I'll write more, we'll see. I kind of wrote this to take a break from my rodrick x reader fanfic which takes up a lot of my time, so I'm trying not to make it an obligation.
Relationships: Jedediah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Series: Jedtavius one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	'My dear'

"Salve, Jedediah!"

Octavius beamed at Jedediah as he strode towards him to lend a hand. The night had just started and he was pleasantly surprised to see his friend hoisting himself up into the Roman exhibit. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothin' much, just wanted to see how you were managin'"

"Don't you have duties to attend to? People to govern?" asked Octavius with a teasing glint in his eye.

"All taken care of, Octy. Don't you worry yer pretty little head none." He'd meant it to sound mocking, but after he'd said it he realised how it could be misinterpreted. Blushing, he added, "Not that I think yer head's pretty or nothin'". Instant regret. Knowing he'd made it worse, he pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes to hide his embarrassment.

Seeing this, Octavius couldn't help but smile. Admittedly, he found Jedediah quite charming when he was flustered like this, which was surprisingly rare. He decided to take advantage of his friend's momentary vulnerability.

"Really? Because I've heard reports to the contrary." He watched Jedediah from the corner of his eye as he pretended to be polishing his sword on his tunic.

Jedediah could feel his stomach drop to the floor.

Without thinking he spluttered out angrily, "Who - who told you?!" 

Realising that he had just as good as admitted his feelings, he reflexibly covered his mouth. But it was too little, too late. Octavius could feel his cheeks flaring up. He'd expected Jedediah to see it for the taunting that it was, but his response seemed to suggest that he really did think Octavius was pretty, and what's more that he talked to other people about it!

"Hey! You're just tryna make a fool outta me, ain't ya?" yelled Jedediah, masking his shame with anger.

"And it worked!" replied Octavius triumphantly, caught up in the moment. His triumph soon turned to anguish however when he saw how uncomfortable Jedediah looked. He was reminded of when they first met and they were always at each other's throats. God, how he wished that he could take back those days. 

"I'm sorry my dear, I was just teasing." Jedediah's thoughts stopped in their tracks. Octavius had never called him 'dear' before. He decided that he rather liked the sound of it. Octavius's thoughts also slammed to a halt. Did he really say that out loud? It was now his turn to hide behind his 'hat'. When he could finally bring himself to look back at Jedediah, he was surprised to see him smiling at him.

"You're not... upset anymore?" Octavius asked tentatively.

"Nope! All better now, I reck'n." His smile was infectious, and Octavius felt the corners of his mouth creeping up. For a few seconds they just stood there, basking in each other's glow, intoxicating feelings of unspoken love swirling around between them.

Octavius broke the moment with a clearing of his throat.

"Well, allow me to um, escort you to the um... market square."


End file.
